


Just a Lawyer

by OrangeZest100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeZest100/pseuds/OrangeZest100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam is in a car accident he thinks he's from a world of fantastic stories: ghosts, angels, wendigo, demons, and more than one Apocalypse.  Most importantly, these memories are fake and he's forgotten his life, and most importantly, his fiance Luke, whom Sam believes is the actual devil.  Together, and separately, they fight about their relationship and fight for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a medical expert and cannot make any claims to the truth of this.

                It starts as muffled voices, blinding lights, and then the pain starts and Sam struggles to sit up.  “Where-“

                “He’s awake!”  
                “Sir you have to lie back.”  The lights flick by at intervals and there’s people pushing him along, scrubs and white jackets.  _Hospital_ he thinks, tries to sit up.  The nurse pushes him back, flashes light in his eyes.  “Sir, what’s your name?”

                “Sam,” he says blearily, “Sam Winchester.”

                “Alright Sam, you’re at the hospital, you had a car accident.  We’re calling the emergency contacts on your phone.”  Sam passes out again.

                “You have to let me see him!”

                “Sir, you need to calm down.”

                “I have to see him.”

                “We don’t know his condition your presence could be harmful.”

                “Then find out his condition while I’m in there.”  Sam recognizes the voice vaguely, dismisses it, only paying attention to the nurse as she enters.  She checks him over physically, asks him basic questions: is he in a hospital, his name.  The voice enters the room in body, blue eyes under blonde hair relaxing upon seeing him.  Sam starts to hyperventilate and his pulse skyrockets as he simply says “Lucifer”.  The man’s entire body seems to spasm in pain as he’s dragged out of the room.  There’s a doctor who comes to ask him question the next time he wakes up.  Sam finds he doesn’t know the answers to most of his questions, unsure what disguise he should be playing or why some of the questions are eve being asked.

                “Sam, I need you to tell me what you think your life is.  I need the truth or I can’t help you.”  Sam bites his lip.

                “You’ll think I’m crazy.”

                “I highly doubt that.”  So Sam tells him-later he blames it on the morphine for his injuries- tells him all about hunting and Dean and Cas and Lucifer, tells him his entire life until the hospital.  “You don’t remember what landed you in the hospital?”

                “Not really, probably a bad monster hunt.”  The doctor just nods and Sam watches him leave, hears him muttering to someone, presumably Lucifer, and without his permission he goes to sleep again.  When he wakes up for the fifth time it’s to a different hospital room, this one with windows and just him alone. Through the blinds he can see Lucifer, who seems to be feigning sadness and fatigue.  The archangel seems to perk up when a nurse comes in to check Sam’s vitals and Sam eyes him warily until they make eye contact; Sam looks away, stares at the ceiling even as the nurse leaves and the door opens and closes cautiously.

                “The doctor says you have a kind of memory loss; that you replaced all of your memories with fake ones.”  Sam closes his eyes; he hasn’t heard that voice in over two years, since he got back from Hell, and it’s not a kind reminder.  “Dean and Cas should be here by tomorrow, they’re driving in.”  Sam looks at the ceiling again before turning his gaze to the figure hunched near the doorway, withdrawn.  Lucifer’s different than the hallucination was, different than _Lucifer_ was during the Apocalypse, but Sam is sure it’s all a trick.  It has to be.  Lucifer looks up, stares at him with bright blue eyes, and Sam hears the machines pick up with his heartbeat.  “Who am I Sam?”  Sam instinctively presses his palm.

                “Lucifer,” Sam whispers, voice dry.  The man’s face falls but he scurries forward to Sam’s bedside, reaches beside Sam’s head.  He returns with a glass.

                “It’s just water.”  He even takes a sip to prove it but Sam still eyes it like its poison.  “Sam…”  Lucifer grabs his wrist.

                Sam’s heartbeat skyrockets and he starts hyperventilating; his body in the fight-or-flight response.  Unfortunately for Lucifer, he’s close enough to Sam to warrant fight.  Orderlies are already rushing into the room and Sam doesn’t register Luke’s horror struck look before Sam digs the fingernails of his opposite hand into Lucifer’s wrist.  Lucifer hisses in pain as he whips his hand away, orderlies attempting to restrain Sam as he continues fighting.  A nurse gets a needle in his IV, causing Sam to soon grow lax and fall unconscious.  As a nurse checks Sam over for injuries, another leads Lucifer out of the room.  “Mr. Culver….”

                “All I did was touch him,” Lucifer says quietly, cradling his wrist to his chest.

                Perhaps we should employ a no touching rule.  Sam is in a very fragile place Luke; we don’t want to upset him if we can help it.  Another episode like that could upset his injuries.  We need to be careful with him, especially considering this world he made for himself.”

                “So what can I do?”

                “Carry on, be here for him if anything comes back.  None of it might come back you know.”

                “I know.”

                “I’ll have a nurse look at your wrist.”


End file.
